Example 501: A Starmiya is born!
This is the Five-hundred-and-first week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. *Topaz and Ririchiyo are at an outdoor concert venue.* Welcome back everyone. It's good to see you return, even if MAL's blogs has been down for the past month. 160px: It's unfortunate as we're really looking forward to your friends posting their blogs again. Exactly. But we're here where we said we would be. This is the All-Franchise idol show! 160px: I still don't know what that means, though at least I know who the girl will be. As do I, and it seems that she's performing now! 160px: Talk about a good coincidence! Also bad writing. Shhh, you can scold me on my poor writing practices after her performance. *The camera turns to the stage, and a girl with long blonde hair steps out. She's holding a microphone.* : Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming out today! Especially in the heat! 160px: Curse you summer-wait, why are you smiling? Because I like the heat! I could be outdoors for hours, as long as I'm not working too hard! 160px: Yeah right. Why ARE you smiling? Possibly because I'm delirious from the heat. That happens, but I still take warm weather a lot better than cold! 160px: Sure, whatever. Anyway, let's stop interrupting the idol. *The camera goes back to the idol.* : But it's alright, as you all get to see me perform! And for those that do not know, I am Ichigo Hoshimiya! *Crowd cheers.* : I won't keep my fans waiting, let's go! *The following performance has been removed due to copyright.* 160px: DARN IT! I was hoping that we'd have a performance like we usually do! It's like when we have the PreCures transform or use attacks! I know, but sadly I have no idea how to set up this site to play videos. Blame it being another thing that not having MAL has caused. After all, who knows where we can find a Link to such a performance! 160px: I know, and even if we figured out such a way it would be useless! Why can't people just be free on the internet? Because like so many things in the world idiots have ruined it for the rest of us... 160px: Curse you morons, curse you to HELL! Shhh! Ichigo has finished and is about to announce something. *The camera goes back to the stage, and the camera-wielder is likely getting whiplash.* 160px: Darn it, this is what happens when we don't use Lakitus! Shhhh! : Now, I'm sure that many of you would love to come on stage with me, and it's time for audience participation! 160px: Quick! This is the perfect excuse for you to go on stage and ask her to blog you! That seems really rude. I'd much rather prowl around backstage after the show is over. 160px: See, things like this are why people think you're a pervert. Really? It's things like that? I haven't done anything like that and there's more examples- 160px: No, I mean how you try to make perverse joke out of everything. Fair point. : Now, I'll randomly pull out a ticket from this big lottery box, and they shall come up and join me! *The idol then reaches into a big box with a hole in it. She shuffles the paper inside around.* I hope my number gets chosen! 160px: Do you know the chances of that? This whole place is packed! Wait, maybe I don't want to go on stage if that's the case... : Let's see here- *She pulls out the ticket and opens it up.* : Looks like the winner is a one “Emperor Topaz”! What an odd first name... 160px: H-HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? I apparently have really good luck when I don't want things to happen. Then again this is likely all due to plot and convenience. I'm a terrible writer, after all. 160px: You aren't normally this bad! It all depends on the week. But excuse me as I have to go on stage and hopefully not get stage fright. *Topaz passes through all the fans and heads up on stage. He looks fairly awkward, but nothing unusual.* I-It's my pleasure to meet you, Ichigo! : It is my pleasure as well, Emperor. Please, call me “Topaz”. : Alright. Then everyone, let's give the lucky Topaz a hand! *Crowd cheers* Please. I don't deserve that much fanfare. : Perhaps not, but don't think I haven't heard about you. You're the one that has blogged many idols I'm friends with. That includes Aoi and Yurika, among others. That's true, and I've also done girls like Juri and Sumire as well. : That too. It seems like you really like talking about idols, so how about you blog me? I-In front of everyone? : Of course. I'm sure you're used to it as you have so many readers. I-I wouldn't be so sure about that... : Have more confidence, Topaz! That way you'll be able to get through the blog easier! Good point, and as she is insisting... Today's girl is: Ichigo Hoshimiya from Aikatsu Head Hair Ichigo has really pretty hair. Her hair is long and flowing, with a very beautiful wave that gives her hair a lot of volume. It just looks really good and even a little fluffy. Ichigo's hair reaches midway down her back, allowing her ass to be shown (at least if she had ass shots, but this is a kid's show so that's understandable). Ichigo does have a long and somewhat thick middle bang, with her sides framing her face pretty well. Her sides are even multi-layered so it looks nice, and they rest on her shoulders they're so long. One of Ichigo's most recognizable features is her red ribbon, which sticks up and looks somewhat like rabbit ears. Her hair is blond, which is pretty fine and fits with her personality. I will say that it may have inspired Yume from the sequel series to also have blond hair, but at least Akari and Aine have different colors. Ichigo also has a good amount of variety even if it isn't extremely common (at least not as common as I remember); this does include pigtails which are cute. Overall, while Ichigo's hair could be a better color (such as black) her hair fits her really well and she looks good. Grade: B+ Eyes Ichigo also has really nice eyes. Her eyes have a nice rounded shape to them, though I do prefer tsurimes but it does look good and fits with her personality. As the series goes on her eyes do seem to get softer, what with the art style seeming to improve which does help out quite a bit. They also seem to get brighter (the brightness being based off the big white reflection in them) and more expressive which is also an improvement. Ichigo does have a lot of eyelashes but they're hard to notice in the series proper. Regardless, I do like her eyes. Her eyes are also a really nice shade of dark red, and luckily for the strawberry I'm starting to like that color more. It also works well with her hair ribbon as well. Ichigo is not a meganekko, even an occasional one like Aoi who I have talked about before (and at that point a little prematurely but these things happen). That said, in episode 29 where she imagines herself being a teacher she wears glasses which is always a nice bonus. And I would have forgotten about that had I not done my research xD. Ichigo also wears glasses on one card, but I'm not able to remember any other occasions. In general she still does well, though. Grade: B Face I really like the art style of Aikatsu, with the simple yet cute faces. Ichigo is no different, with a fairly average but still cute face. Her head is rounded, which looks nice and I of course like her small features. This includes her dot nose as well. Sadly I can't remember if there's any memetic faces or any other powerful moments involving her expressions, but it's been a while. Still, Ichigo is a very cute girl and works well with my tastes. Oh, and the series did have poor CG during the dance moments in the beginning, but as the series went on it improved drastically. Just look at how it improves! Grade: A So what do you think of your blog so far? : I'm glad that I have not had to do anything humiliating so far. This is a blog, not a variety show. Though there are often games and fights, I suppose. : Oh no, I do not mean in a game-way. I was afraid you would have me do something embarrassing. Embarrassing? Like perverse things? I don't think that you have to worry about that. : Umm... B-BECAUSE I don't do perverse things a lot! Not because you don't deserve it! : I see. Perhaps I'm thinking of another blogger. If you mean the one that discussed your mother, you're right. That is another blogger, and one of my closest friends! His name is Zettai. : Ah yes. I've heard of him. *Ichigo looks to the side.* What's the matter? I mean other than having him fool around with your mother. : Yeah, that was sort of odd. He went into her bodysuit and other things! True, and I'd have more analysis of it if MAL BLOGS WERE ACTUALLY UP! Er, I mean I'm sorry if that bothered you. : It's alright. I don't mind him playing around with Mom. She ended up happier than usual as my father has been gone for so long. Sounds like her lonely ass needed love. : Exactly! Though of course I don't mind what happened. Just a little embarrassed about talking about it in front of so many people. Don't worry. Blogs are non-canon so they probably won't remember anything. They're mostly just faceless mob characters. But since you are starting to seem uncomfortable let's continue with the blog! Body Build That said, Ichigo's body does not do especially well. As this is a show for young girls she has a basic preteen body that doesn't appeal to me. She's too slender to do well. I will say that Ichigo does show off her legs, if incidentally, and they do look somewhat good. According to an image I found she's 151 cm, though she seems to grow to 156 cm as the series goes on. Ichigo does show off her navel in the swimsuit episode as she wears a bikini, and she does have a fair waist though that's not enough to save her. She also has a pretty flat ass, but as said earlier I suppose that fanservice isn't too important in shows for girls (though “parental” bonuses are always appreciated). There was an episode where Ichigo got plump after eating too much and had to work out. Even her face was plump too! But sadly that was only a one-time situation as far as I remember, and she didn't get incredibly huge. Overall she does pretty average, all things considered. Oh, and she also sat on a huge cake that was designed to look like a dress, which was kinda cool but sadly they didn't do a close up of the cakesitting. Grade: C Chest: Ichigo also does pretty average here too. She's slender like the characters in a lot of girls' shows, but even then she doesn't show off too much. Even the bikini she wears has a frilly top (and bottom) which hides the shape of her chest. Due to things like that I'm not able to score her chest too well, but even then there's nothing too interesting to mention. Grade: C Clothes That said, there's a lot of things to mention in this area. Ichigo usually wears the Starlight Academy which consists of a blue blazer with chains and many other ornamentation, a red ribbon around her neck, and a white skirt. It's pretty alright, though it could be improved. Ichigo's brand is Angely Sugar, which has a lot of cute frilly outfits though none really stand out in my mind (I prefer the “cool” look over the “cute” ones). She does try out other brands when necessary as well. That said, Ichigo has the appeal a lot of idols have and that's having a lot of outfits. In fact, I'm probably forgetting some but I'll try to list as many as I could recall (though basic memory and looking it up). She has many casual outfits, a pair of white pajamas, a sailor uniform with red necktie from before joining Starlight Academy, a red track suit, a frilly bikini as mentioned before, a March hair for a drama episode, a Santa outfit, a bride of Frankenstein, a panda character suit, a strawberry as well as a pirate and werewolf costume, many types of cute hats and outfits, a yukata, a teacher's outfit, a couple of tight outfits like a cat suit, and likely many other outfits. She does so well that I have to give her a good grade, though I wouldn't mind if she had a few more “fetishy”-type outfits like maid or similar costumes. Grade: A : And here I was thinking that having you do the blog would be less embarrassing... Sorry if that bothered you, I suppose I should have asked first- *Ichigo sticks out her tongue and playfully bats her cheek.* : Don't worry. I'm joking. I'm joking. Huh, I would have expected a “It's Joke” reference from another blonde idol. But I'm glad that it doesn't bother you. : Of course not. In fact your words seem fascinating to me. You've got such a great knowledge, much like Aoi! Thank you for the compliment, but it's due to painstaking research and hard work that I've gotten this far! Or at least laziness and last-minute studying. : Sounds rough. Well, don't let me keep you, as I'm curious about what's to come! Sounds great! Now, let's continue... 160px: WAIT! *Ririchiyo comes up on stage, pushing her way through the crowd.* Riri! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be on stage! 160px: You know that if I don't keep my eye on you the blog will start to suffer! T-though I'm surprised that you can handle being in front of so many people. It's less than what was at the arena. And I'm used to humiliating myself! : Nothing humiliating here, just good clean idol fun! That's right, so let's continue with the blog! *Topaz continues his blog, but unknown to him and everyone else there's a mysterious cloaked figure up above the stage. She's messing around with a heavy slab with “4t” on it.* ???: Oh ho ho! I knew that by rigging the ballot I could cause Topaz to come on stage. Now he's so distracted by the blog there's no way he'll be able to notice me. Not that he could find me, as I'm invisible at the moment. Truly a shame, as my large breasts that PIGS like him will stare at are hidden but that is the price I have to pay. *She pushes it slightly before being surprised.* ???: Oh my, it seems that this is heavier than I expected. It's going to take me exactly three articles plus some more for me to push this off! But believe this, Topaz. I, SI-Fourteen, will be the death of you and your blog! Mind Personality Ichigo is a very cheerful and friendly idol. She wasn't always an idol, of course. It was due to help from her friend Aoi that got her to watch one of Mizuki's shows (she's another idol, and eventually became Ichigo's lofty goal to surpass). Ichigo tries hard, doing many idol activities and is the one who started the running reference of saying “Aikatsu, Aikatsu” whenever the characters are doing a physical activity. This could include simple activities, such as running or practicing on a trampoline, to more dangerous ones such as climbing a cliff face. Speaking of the latter, Ichigo is an incredibly determined and passionate character. She doesn't let things get her down for long, striving hard to become not only the type of idol that she wants to be but also the best idol for her fans. She pushes herself forward with great passion, while also supporting her friends. Ichigo is the one who started the trend of chopping down trees with an axe, and even does the Sunrise classic pose (I suppose it's called a “Brave Perspective” but still) beforehand. She's also a cute and cheerful person, often smiling and being very friendly in general. She's a little naive and optimistic, but she still works hard. She enjoys to eat, and is a big eater as well, partially because her family owns a bento store, and it's such a part of her personality that it's how she was able to remember English words. Ichigo needed English as she went to America for a “year” (there was a time skip). Overall there's a lot of interesting and awesome things about Ichigo, but I'm probably forgetting most of them due to the passage of time. But do know that she was an amazing lead character and was both great to watch and fair to the other idols as far as screentime goes. Ichigo was also voiced by Sumire Morohoshi, who went on to voice Tsubasa from Stars, and she also did a lot of secondary imouto characters like Seira from GJ-Bu and Arisa from OniAi. Still, Ichigo is likely her most famous work and she does very well. Her singing voice was Waka Kirishima, who doesn't seem to have any other roles beside Ichigo (so I can't compare her too much, other than to say that I like how the most recent Aikatsu show (Friends) have the same girl sing and speak). Overall, as said she's a really amazing character. Grade: B+ Libido Ichigo doesn't do too well in the official context. There's not a lot of guys around her, so it means that she doesn't have too much actual shipping (especially compared to the future leads). She is close to her childhood friend Aoi, and the two make a good pair. Especially after Aoi broke down after having to say goodbye to Ichigo for a whole year, that was a very cute moment. That said, Ichigo has other relationships as well. She could be shipped with Ran, who is a part of Soleil with Ichigo and Aoi, as well as the second-season rival Seira. The Dream Academy girls really need more love. Ichigo also has a couple of kouhai/senpai relationships. She idolizes Mizuki, who is her upperclassman, while in turn she's idolized by the younger Akari (who eventually becomes a lead herself). There's also the relationship between Ichigo and the janitor/eventual teacher Naoto Suzukawa but I wasn't someone who shipped them. Overall I don't remember any specific moments but Ichigo has a lot of potential yuri relationships. Grade: B- Age Ichigo does pretty good here. She starts out in middle school, at 13 or 14 or so and stays that way through the first season. She gets older as the series goes on, being 14-15 in the second season and 15-16 in the third and fourth seasons. In the beginning she doesn't do that well, but she gets better as the series goes on at least in my opinion. Pixiv also says that she's 17 as well, and was born in 1999 which is pretty interesting. Granted, Ichigo doesn't seem to change too much but in general I like older high school-age girls more. Ichigo's birthday is March 15th as well, which doesn't affect her score but I still should mention. Grade: B Total Grades: 73 Average score: 8.1 Final Grade: B And that's the blog for the week. : That's quite a good score! I did even better than Aoi, even if I believe you prefer her over me. 160px: That's because Topaz redid his criteria since then. I'm sure that he'd be a lot more fair to Aoi and the past Aikatsu girls now. That's certainly true. Though it wouldn't help if you showed off your body a bit more. I suppose that's asking too much of a show for young girls. 160px: That's also asking a lot for adult shows. Maybe they could learn a thing or two and actually show off asses! Great plan! And thank you for allowing me to blog you today, Ichigo. : Most certainly! I love doing things for my fans, and I'm sure that the fans of your blog will enjoy this one 160px: Being fair one is already kinda a fan of yours, or at least of your series. Ichigo's era mainly, including the next girl. Speaking of which, I thought that this was a franchise concert. : That is true. I do wonder where the others are... *Meanwhile, up in the rafters.* SI-14: FINALLY! OH HO HO! Time for become as flattened as you deserve to be, Topaz! *She finally pushes the weight off the edge, and it falls off towards both Topaz and Ichigo. They don't notice, but fortunately a nearby girl that was about to emerge from backstage runs towards them. She tackles them as well, pushing them to safety.* SI-14: CURSES! Looks like I'll have to try something different next! *The villain leaves, and we go back to Topaz and the others. They stand up, with the girl showing her face as Topaz starts to speak.* T-thank you, whoever you are! I'm not sure who you are but... WAIT, could it be? *The girl looks up, using her hand to block the sun, and also to do her classic pose.* : What kind of sky is above us today? It's Oozora Weather! And it seems we have a case of HEAVY precipitation! I applaud that pun, especially because you saved us. : That you did, Akari. You have my deepest thanks! : I-I-ICHIGO-SENPAI! I didn't realize that you were on stage already! I don't deserve your praise! : Nonsense. You did a great job. Yes, yes! *Ichigo pats her underclassman sweetly.* 160px: Well, it looks like we have a girl for next week already. : Y-you mean you'll do my blog? I do remember you discussing Sumire a while back, as well as Juri not as far but still some time ago. That's right! And Zettai did Juri as well! : I'm sure that he did a brilliant job. Seems like it's my time to be discussed! As long as you allow it. Tune in next week as it seems that the sky is clearing up! Category:Anime Blogs